Steamed Hams
"Steamed Hams" is the informal name of a scene from The Simpsons episode "22 Short Films About Springfield" and a meme on the SiIvaGunner channel. Meme Summary The scene comes from the twenty-first episode of The Simpsons Season 7, "22 Short Films About Springfield". As the name implies, the episode contains several short films set in the Simpsons universe, though away from the main cast. One such short is "Skinner and the Superintendent", otherwise known as Steamed Hams. In this short, Principal Skinner invites Superintendent Chalmers to his house for lunch, but he burns his roast. Skinner quickly devises a plan: buy food from Krusty Burger (a fast-food chain) and disguise it as his own cooking. Skinner is caught trying to leave through his window, but the devious man is able to convince the Superintendent that he is simply doing "isometric exercise", and that the smoke coming from his oven is "steam from the steamed clams". Chalmers buys the ruse, and Skinner rushes over to Krusty Burger. When Skinner returns with hamburgers, he explains that he said the two were having "steamed hams", not "steamed clams". Chalmers questions the term, prompting the principal to explain that it is an expression from New York. He later clarifies that it is a regional dialect from Albany after Chalmers refutes that he has never heard it in Utica. After biting into a burger, Chalmers observes that they taste similar to the ones at Krusty Burger, leading Skinner to claim they are an old family recipe. Chalmers then questions why the name is "steamed hams" when the burger is obviously grilled. Caught in his lie, Skinner stutters, then leaves to his kitchen. A blaze has started from the oven, since Skinner had forgotten to turn it off during his charade. Skinner tries to get the superintendent to leave, and passes off the obvious fire as aurora borealis. The superintendent reacts accordingly: Chalmers: "Aurora borealis?! At this time of day, in this part of the country, localized entirely within your kitchen?!" Skinner: "Yes!" Chalmers: "May I see it?" Skinner: "No." Skinner rushes Chalmers out of his house, the latter having bought the lie. The superintendent remarks that although Skinner is an odd fellow, his cooking was good. While Agnes (Skinner's mother) calls for help as the house catches fire, Skinner gives Chalmers a reassuring smile and thumbs-up. The short ends with the siren of firefighters. History The scene was subject to numerous parodies and remixes beginning as early as 2010. Skinner and the Superintendent Theme The theme song of the short, "Skinner and the Superintendent Theme", plays just as Skinner is caught with his leg on the windowsill. It was released in an album titled Go Simpsonic with The Simpsons. Its lyrics are listed below: Singers: Skinner with his crazy explanations, The superintendent's gonna need his medication! When he hears Skinner's lame exaggerations, There'll be trouble in town tonight! Superintendent Chalmers: SEEY-MOOUR! Rips Rips using the meme use voiceclips from the scene, the song "Skinner and the Superintendent", or parody the scene. The first known Steamed Hams rip was "But the Earth Refused to Die - Undertale", which played voiceclips from the scene over the original track; unusually, it was made over a year before edits of the scene became a popular meme. The first rip to use the "Skinner and the Superintendent" theme song is Donut Plains (Beta Mix) - Super Mario World; numerous other rips featuring the theme song have been made since then. Two parodies of the scene have been made so far: Investigation ~ Opening 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney − Trials and Tribulations, and the Christmas Comeback Crisis side story "Wood Man and Robbie Rotten: A Christmas Comeback Crisis Side Story". Category:Memes